restaurantsfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocko Meets the Restaurants!/Full story
This is a complete story of Rocko Meets the Restaurants! Chapter One: December 12 In 623 Shawnee Lane, Steve and his girlfriend Tegan were sitting on the couch. "Hi, you're back for watching CBS News. I'm [I don't know who's name an anchor. I cannot find it anywhere] and good afternoon. There is an artist, coming to Bedford High School, which is near Cleveland", the CBS News Anchor reported. Steve and Tegan gasped. "His artist name is Joe Murray", the CBS News Anchor reported. "Whoa, Joe Murray is my TV personal hero ever!" Steve said. "I know", Tegan said. The TV screen featuring the CBS News Studio cut to the Joe Murray Studio. "Hello, my name is Joe Murray here at my studio and I used to produce, create and direct the show..." Joe Murray reported, before switched to the poster of Rocko's Modern Life, "...Rocko's Modern Life. It was started on 4 years ago and ended on last year". "How was your TV show going for kids?" the female boom operator asked. "Kids are good to watch and found out funny", he replied. "Where are you going tomorrow?" she asked, as Steve and Tegan both gave weird looks. "I'm going to Bedford High School to see the arts of related things of me, my name's Joe Murray and I will be seeing Bedford students for the end of school term", he explained. "What class are you going to show?" she asked. "Class 11W", he replied, before Steve gasped. "Hopefully I will see you tomorrow. Back at the studio now", she greeted, before faded back to CBS News Studio. "11W is my class with my teacher Mrs Woodbine", Steve said, filling with surpriseness, "I wish I will tell my family". "Good for you, Steve", Tegan greeted. He rushed into the dining room. "Guys, guess what's on TV just then?" he asked. "What?" his family said. "An artist said that he will be coming to my school tomorrow to show my class' arts", Steve explained. "You mean Joe Murray's coming?" Basil asked. "Yes", Steve replied. "Basil, aren't his responsible for that?" Stephanie asked. "Yes", Basil replied. "I'm very excited for tomorrow with you, Basil", Steve said, filling with excitedness. "Yes, we know", Basil said. "I might be going to talk to Joe about what he did on his past time", Steve said. "Yes", Stephanie said. "I can't go to high school yet because I have to wait until Grade 8", Ben said. "I know", Stephanie said. "You're so lucky, you three", Mike greeted. "Yeah!" Steve, Basil and Tegan said. "What's for dinner?" Steve asked. "Pork loin", Stephanie replied. "What's for dinner, Tegg?" he asked. "My dinner is chuck steak with boiled eggs", Tegan replied. "Okay", he said. "What time are you going back home, Tegg?" Stephanie asked. "On 8 o'clock", Tegan replied. Later in dinner, Tegan was sitting on the smaller stall as they were eating. "There's a dead ant on my pork", Ben complained, "Get it off, Mum". "I'll do it", Steve asked. "Let me do it", Tegan asked. As Steve took out a dead ant from pork loin, she was too late. "Too late, Tegg", Basil said. "You're my hero, Steve", Ben greeted. "Yes, I am", Steve greeted. Meanwhile outside, Tegan's father Oliver parked his car in front of Restaurants' mail box. He stopped his engine, took his seat belts off, got out from his car, locked his key, walked to Steve's house and knocked the door. Meanwhile back at the dining room... "I'll get it", Tegan replied. "Good luck", the family said, except Steve. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tegg", Ben greeted. "Okay", Tegan greeted. She and Steve walked to the front door. She opened the door to reveal Oliver. "Hi, you two", Oliver greeted. "Hi", she greeted. "I'll see you tomorrow for school right?" Steve asked. "Okay, I'll see you too tomorrow as well", she replied. As she went past Oliver into outside, Oliver waved at Steve and closed the door very carefully. Steve returned to the kitchen and ate continually. An hour later, Stephanie walked up the stairs and shouted, "Guys, brush your teeth and go to bed". "Alright, Mum", Steve, Basil and Ben replied. Few minutes later, Steve came out of the bathroom, dressed in pajamas. "Goodnight, Mum", he greeted. "Goodnight, sweety. Sweet dreams and have fun tomorrow at your school", Stephanie greeted. He went into his room. Basil was already dressed in his pajamas and laid on his bed. "Goodnight, Basil", Steve greeted. "Goodnight, Steve", Basil greeted. Steve hopped into his bed and slept. Chapter Two: Copycats Steve and his girlfriend Tegan hopped out from the taxi. They were at the park. "Goodbye, Tristian", the passengers greeted. "Goodbye, guys", Tristian greeted. "What's your date today?" Tegan asked. "It's December the 12th", Steve replied, checking onto his watch. As he and Tegan approached to the oval, he looked back at his left side. He didn't realise that Rocko wasn't uncomfortable at the desk. "Tegan, Rocko's here near the toilets", he whispered, "You need to be quiet". He and she ran toward Rocko. He checked the right side of Rocko. Rocko was crying. "Rocko's crying for no reason", he whispered to her ears. "Yes, I know", she said, without whispering. Rocko faced toward her and Steve. He smiled. He gave them a hug. "Hello, Rocko", Steve and Tegan greeted. "Hi, guys", Rocko greeted. "What happened, Rocko?" Steve asked. "Jack, Steven and Adam took me into my TV set and I was ended up in somewhere like Bedford", Rocko solved his problem. "Yes, we are in Bedford", Steve said, "What happened with them?" "Jack said to me that I will be dying tomorrow", Rocko cried. "I'll help you to defeat all of my enemies, don't you worry", Steve said. "Do you two want to play vortex?" she asked. "Yes, Tegg", Steve and Rocko replied. She, Rocko and Steve walked into the oval. They made distance each other and made a triangle. "Ready, two?" Steve asked. "Yes", she and Rocko replied. She threw a vortex to Steve. Then he threw to Rocko. Rocko threw to her. She threw to Steve. As the vortex touched Steve, the zipper appeared atop of Steve. Steve was a wearing suit. As Steve threw to Rocko, the suit Steve dropped off and revealed Jack, wearing his different clothes. Jack's costume was on the ground. After the vortex touched Rocko, Rocko disappeared in the 80's effect. "Rocko's off to Friday the 13th", Jack said. "Oh no, how about Steve?" she cried. The suit Steve ran away by itself. Jack flew and knocked him and her to go to real world. Steve awakened into real world and his face got touched by Stephanie. "It's just only a dream", he said. "Look at what your sister's ready", Stephanie (in Steve's house) and Tegan's mother Fiona (in Tegan's house) said. Steve looked at Basil, getting ready for school (in Steve's house) and Tegan looked at her sister Jordan, getting ready for school (in Tegan's house). "Oh no!" Steve (in Steve's house) and Tegan (in Tegan's house) cried, "I have to dress very quickly". "Oh right", Stephanie (in Steve's house) and Tegan's mother Fiona (in Tegan's house) said. After Steve (in his house) and Tegan (in her house) dressed very quickly, they (in different houses) and Rocko (in his house) went downstairs to the breakfast. Their breakfast were bacons and eggs. Bacons and eggs were cooked by Mike (in Steve's house), Oliver (in Tegan's house) and Rocko's Dad (in Rocko's house).